


Robot Pants-Off Dance-Off [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Robot Pants-Off Dance-Off" by Lallybroch.</p><p> </p><p>"Tony's not surprised Cap is the only one of them who had gotten a dose of the red stuff--he'd been in the middle of everything, as per usual--saving civilians and agents and kicking robot ass for the Free World. He's a little more surprised to discover that Darcy had been one of those agents. And by the time they're all stuck in the elevator together--Steve and Darcy pressed together in one corner, everybody else in the other—it doesn’t take long to figure out why the stupid villain they’d been fighting had stopped to fondle one of his bots"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robot Pants-Off Dance-Off [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lallybroch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallybroch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Robot Pants-Off Dance-Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/534346) by [Lallybroch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallybroch/pseuds/Lallybroch). 



> So this is the first time I've had to narrate smut and I am INTENSELY EMBARRASSED about it but hopefully all the other parts make up for it?

mp3, Length: 43:45  
Download and/or stream [here](https://www.box.com/s/97ub6r5nr428ccrgf4zr).

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/robot-pants-off-dance-off)

Enjoy! Feedback and constructive criticism is always appreciated! :)


End file.
